Analytical results on biological samples of blood plasma, serum, urine, and the like, provide a great deal of information useful for diagnosing disease. A large number of conventional techniques exist that relate to the apparatuses that automatically process such biological samples.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technique in which an automatic analyzer includes a plurality of independent transfer means, one for loading racks into analyzing units and the other for unloading the racks from the analyzing units, further includes, upstream relative to the analyzing unit, means for identifying requested analytical items on a sample-by-sample basis. In this conventional technique, the analyzer determines which of the multiple analyzing units is to be used to execute the analysis relating to a requested item, and gives an instruction for loading one of the racks into a corresponding analytical module.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an automatic analyzer that includes a plurality of analyzing units arranged along a transport line inclusive of a conveyor belt, with a rack supply unit disposed at one end of the transport line and a rack recovery unit at the other end thereof. The analyzer further includes a rack standby unit in front of the rack recovery unit so as to enable automatic re-inspection.